Just Tell Him!
by GHScheer90
Summary: Bella has some very important news to tell Jake. Hilarity ensues as Bella tries to break the news to Jacob with a little help from the pack. *Major Fluff* Set in the wonderful world where Bella and Jacob are married and no Cullens are ruining the fun.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I only wished I did.**

**Author's Note: This story is based off of the Full House episode "Rock the Cradle."

* * *

**

"Ugh! I can't do this Em!" Bella shrieked into the phone. Her arms flew frantically into the air and then dropped back down to smack the table. The phone would have fallen to the floor if not for the her head deathlocking it to her shoulder. She chewed her beef jerky furiously.

"Honestly Bella. It's not like you committed murder or something. Just tell him. He will be supportive!" Emily said in her always encouraging voice.

Emily was right. It wasn't as if Bella was telling him she was running off with the Cullens. This piece of news was anything but that. Bella chuckled at the thought. The idea of her and Edward being together was as far away from her mind as joining the Volturi.

"Think about how happy the pack was for you when they found out, even as idiotic as they were!" Emily laughed.

"I know. You're right. I just have to break it to him the right way. Thanks for the support!"

"Anytime. Oh yeah! We're having a little celebration tonight for you guys, so come on over once you've told him the good news!"

"Okay. Great, that means I have to tell him tonight." Bella grimaced as she swallowed the last piece of her once full package of hickory smoked jerky. She was hoping for a little more time. Maybe a few more days. Or maybe never. He would figure it out eventually. Werewolf senses aside.

"BELLA!" Emily screeched.

"Ok, ok! I will! See ya tonight!" Bella said then pressed the end button.

She collapsed hard into the wooden chair at the kitchen table and placed her head in her hands. Her stomach felt queasy at the prospect of telling Jacob, or maybe it was a symptom that went along with her newfound state. She sighed and took a long sip of her now lukewarm tea. She needed a plan. She needed some more jerky. She let her mind flutter back to the moment of when she first discovered what was happening.

{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}

"Your kidding?...Oh"

"...Your kidding right?...Yeah, that makes sense."

".....But wait, your kidding?........Ha. Ha. you would know... Alright, thanks Doctor Stevens."

Bella slowly hung up Emily's phone back on the hook. She stared at the bright yellow walls and felt the warmth of the sun pouring out of the large bay windows. She didn't know how to feel. She didn't know what to bit off a huge bite of the beef jerky she was holding. Tears glistened in her eyes as turned around and steadily walked into the living room.

Emily was sitting on the couch in her living room talking with Embry. Sam, Quil, Jared, and Paul were on patrol while Seth, Collin, and Brady were at school. Jacob was at a job interview in Port Angeles. They silenced when she walked into the room.

"You are not going to believe what just happened." Bella spoke in a cracked voice. She was still in a daze from what the doctor told her.

"Bella, you got off the phone with the doctor, you said 'You're kidding!' over and over to him, and you've been living on beef jerky for 3 whole days. It doesn't take a genius to know what's going on," Emily offered in a calm voice. She patted the seat next to her on the couch for Bella to sit down. Bell numbly walked over to sit next to her as Emily placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, she's obviously iron-deficient," Embry said solemnly as he shook his head sadly.

The girls stared at him in disbelief.

"And you're obviously brain-deficient. Embry, Bella is pregnant you idiot," Emily chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Pregnant?!" Embry's eyes went wide as he screamed.

Just then the ones who were on patrol burst through the door boisterously.

"Darn werewolf hearing," Bella muttered.

"Whose pregnant?!" Sam demanded as he rushed other to Emily and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I am!" Embry shouted and stood quickly as he pushed out his stomach.

Again, everyone turned and stared at him in disbelief.

"Well that explains why you haven't imprinted, you're a transvestite!" Quil said sarcastically.

"Would you two shut up! Somebody please tell me who is having a baby?" Sam cried as his normal calm mask cracked at the seams.

"I am," Bella answered in a small voice as she looked down at her lap. She didn't want to see their reactions. One beat later, the whole room erupted in a flurry of activity. Bella looked up and saw the entire pack charge at her. She was immersed in a sea of hugs and shouts of happiness.

"Yes! A pack baby!"

"That's great Bella, really!"

"Jake a father? Ha. I feel sorry for that kid."

"How are you gonna fit a baby in you're freakishly small body?"

"I told you not worry. Everyone is happy!"

"I can't wait to tell Jake!"

Bella whipped her head around as she saw Quil pulling out his cell phone.

"NO!!!" Bella screamed as she launched herself at Quil and actually pummeled him to the ground.

"What the heck?" Quil challenged. He was laying flat on his back with a puzzled expression

Everyone gawked at the sight of Bella and Quil sprawled on the floor twisted together like a pretzel. Bella looked around the room and suddenly realized how odd she appeared. She blushed as she quickly untangled herself from Quil and stood up.

"You can't tell him!" she pleaded grasping his large bronze hands between her delicate pale ones. "None of you can!"

"Why not?" Quil asked with a confused look on his face.

"Bella," Emily said slowly in her naturally parental voice, "You have to tell him. He'll figure it out eventually."

"Seriously," Embry agreed as he walked over and placed his hand on Bella's shoulder."Don't you think he'll notice when you blimp up like a cow and an infant falls out of you?" he asked with complete sincerity.

The entire room howled with laughter. Bella frowned and crossed her arms in defiance.

"Of course I'm going to tell him!" she huffed. "Just not yet. Let me be the one to tell him. But until I do, no one can say anything about this to him. Don't even phase!"

"Hey, just because Jacob is your baby's daddy, doesn't make you alpha!" Embry pouted.

"Sam?" Bella pleaded with her wide brown eyes. No one can resist the puppy dog face.

"Alright. No one can tell Jacob about this. Let Bella do it." Sam commanded in his alpha voice.

"But Bella?" Sam turned to face her head on.

"Yeah?" she asked slowly unsure of what he would say next.

"Just tell him."

{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}

The sound of the oven timer broke Bella's trance. She put on her oven mitt and took the ribs out of the oven. She decided the best way to break the news to Jake was over a huge meal. Her cooking always softened him up when she had to tell him something major. Bella slathered the ribs with barbecue sauce and glanced at the clock. Jacob would be home soon and she still needed to change.

Bella ran back to their room and quickly put on a fitted black cocktail dress with a plunging neckline. She coated her eyelashes with mascara and pulled her hair out of a ponytail holder.

She had just finished setting the table and lighting two long white candles, when she heard the sound of an engine pulling up the driveway. Bella eased into her chair and tried to look calm, cool, and collected.

"BELLS! I'm home!" Jacob shouted as he burst through the door with a huge smile on his face. "You won't believe wh- whoa," he skidded to a stop and took in the candlelight feast that lay before him.

"Hey Jake. Your dinner awaits," Bella slurred in an attempt to sound seductive.

"You did all this for me?" he asked as he slipped into his chair.

"Of course. I have some great news to tell you!" she answered while clutching her cloth napkin anxiously.

"Really? Me too! The interview went fantastic! They offered me the job! I will be a Development Engineer at the new Volkswagen plant! I just went into the plant looking for a job on the line or something, but once they saw the Rabbit they told me I had to be in a higher position. All the other engineers have college degrees and everything! I got the job a year out of high school!" Jacob exclaimed in a rush. He could not contain his excitement.

"Oh honey, that's amazing! Why don't you tell me everything over dinner?" Bella offered as she swept her hand over the the array of food.

"Ok, what are we having?" he questioned while already stuffing his face with food.

"I'm glad you asked. Because we are having BABY shrimp, BABY corn, BABY carrots, and BABY back ribs," she said emphasizing the "baby" part.

"Great, 'cause baby I'm hungry!" he chuckled in between bites.

"Uh Jake, are you picking up on the theme here?" she asked hesitantly.

"A theme? Aw this is so fun! Hm.." he pondered as his brows puckered together. "Baby carrots ok... Baby shrimp, it's coming to me... baby back ribs, baby co- Oh Bells!" he said in sudden happiness.

"Yes?" Bella leaned forward in anticipation. This was too easy.

"Finger foods! I love it! Very clever!" Jake laughed and rushed around the table to peck her on the cheek.

"Nothing gets by you," Bella grimaced.

"Man, I'm just so excited about this job! Can you believe it?! AH! I can't hold this in. Let's go over to Sam and Emily's house to tell them the good news!" he jumped out of his chair and headed to the door.

"Wait," he whirled around suddenly. "Didn't you have something to tell me?" Jake asked in an after thought.

"Oh yeah... it can wait until later," she grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Let's go tell everyone your good news."

{{{{{{{}}}}}}}

Everyone was gathered at the Uley's house. The entire pack and their imprints, Billy, and Sue. Even Charlie was there to celebrate with the happy couple.

Jacob parked the car and jumped out. He raced to the door so quickly that Bella was still unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Jake wait!" she screamed and flung open the door. Of course, she toppled to the ground before she could even take a step.

Jake scooped her up and sprinted to the door. He set her on the porch and burst in.

"Hey everybody! Whoa everyone's here. Anyway, I got the greatest news to tell you!" Jake yelled practically bursting with excitement. He accidentally closed the door on Bella in his haste.

"We know! Congratulations!" everyone shouted blocking the entrance even more.

"How did you guys know? Oh you can probably tell from my face. I'm beaming right?" he grinned even wider.

"Yes you are! Congratulations on the miracle!" Charlie came up and gave him a huge hug.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it a miracle. It took a lot of hard work," he said, then shook his head and laughed.

"Uh yeah..." Charlie said as he awkwardly stepped away.

"Also not to toot my own horn, but I would like to think it was a some natural raw talent too," Jake said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I mean, I've been practicin' for years in the garage, I knew some good would finally come out of it!"

Everyone laughed, some uncomfortably while others laughed boisterously.

"And really I couldn't have done without my wingmen Quil and Embry! They taught me a lot of what I know! Seriously guys, how many late nights did we put in together getting it right?" he continued.

The room went quiet then, except for the younger pack members who were choking on the laughter.

"What?! We never practiced anything!" Quil protested furiously.

By then, Bella was finally able to get through the door. She began frantically gesturing to show that she hadn't told him yet by waving her arms and mouthing "NO!"

"Come on guys! Don't be modest! You are the reason it happened in the first place," he insisted.

"Didn't Bella have a part in it too?" Embry asked with a confused look on his face.

"Uh I guess, but she mostly just watched," Jacob responded completely puzzled.

The group was utterly baffled at this point. They looked at Jacob and Bella with questioning faces.

"Wait, what are you talking about Jacob?" Sam finally asked.

"My new job at the Volkswagen plant. What are you..." Jake began but then stopped when he noticed Bella swiping her hand horizontally across her neck. "Bella, what are you doing?" he wondered out loud.

"Oh, I just remembered that I really wanted beef jerky and I left it at home. Could you please go get it for me, Jakey?" she asked and unleashed the full persuasive power of her eyes.

"Sure sure Bells. I'll run; it's way faster," he leaned in and kissed the top of her head then bolted out the door.

As soon as Bella turned around she was hit with an onslaught of questions.

"What was that?"

"What's going on?"

"Jake really had me going for a minute there!"

"That's more important than your news?"

"Anyone want to play pictionary with me?"

"Wait guys!" Bella piped up."I haven't told him yet."

"WHAT?!" the group collectively shouted.

"I know, I know! But he was so excited with his new job, I didn't want to ruin it," she answered meekly and then looked down at the floor.

"Bella," Emily shook her head, "you have to tell him now. What are you waiting on?"

"I will I just..." she started to say.

"JUST TELL HIM!" everyone yelled disturbingly in unison.

"Tell me what?" Jake entered carrying a bucket of jerky.

"That...it's your turn to play pictionary!" Bella blurted. She grabbed the jerky bucket and led Jake to the couch. She figured this would be an easy way to let him figure out.

"Sure,sure! I love pictionary," he squealed and sat down on the couch with arms on his knees, ready for the game.

"Ok this is just for Jake," Bella commanded. "No one help. This is a common phrase."

Bella quickly drew a square with a slash and dots on it.

"TEENAGE MUTANT TURTLES!" Embry shouted as he jumped up and down like a child that found out the circus was coming.

"No Embry. It's cheese!" Sam answered.

"Cheese!" Jake injected.

"Yes!" Bella replied happily. She then drew the number 1 over a slash and a number 2.

"half!" Jake shouted triumphantly.

"Yes! Half way there" She drew a square with a lid on it next.

"Uh bottle, beaker, bottle, vase?" Jake questioned.

Bella anxiously wrote the word "ink" underneath the image.

"Ink!" Jake replied. "Ok cheese half ink. Cheese half ink. She's half ink. SHE'S HAVING!"

"YES YES YES! Ok last clue!" Bella proceeded to draw a baby in a blanket.

"She's having a hot dog!" Jake grinned and whooped his arms in the air as a sign of victory.

"No!" Bella stomped her foot in frustration.

"What? It's clearly a wiener in a bun with a smiley face," Jake countered.

"No! It's not 'she's having a hot dog!' It's 'She's having a baby!' and the she is me! Jake, I'M HAVING A BABY!"

She shouted and threw her arms in the air with anger.

"Oh you're having a baby...haha! Did you hear that?" he smiled and looked around the room. "Wait- WHAT?! YOU'RE HAVING THE BABY?! BELLS! How did this happen?! Well, I know how it happened!" He leaped off the couch and swung her around in his arms. "Guys, Bella's having a baby! Dad, I'm gonna be a dad! I'm going to be a dad..."

Then the room went black.

{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}

Jacob stretched his arms and opened his eyes. He looked around the room and noticed he was laying in his bed. Bella hovered over him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Bells," Jacob smiled and pulled her on the bed with him.

"Oh Jake! I was so worried!" She threw herself on him and gave him a huge hug. " Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" he laughed and nuzzled her head with his nose.

"No, I mean are you okay with me being pregnant?" she asked timidly then looked down at his chest.

"I'm ecstatic! It just took me by surprise that's all." he chucked and pulled her closer.

"Oh okay. Good," she answered quietly while she still gazed at his chest.

"Bella," Jacob prodded as he lifted her chin with a finger to look into her eyes, "what's the matter? And don't say nothing. I can tell something's wrong."

"It's just... we got married two months ago and we're already having a baby?! I mean, Sam and Emily don't even have kids and they've been married for two years!" she exclaimed.

"And?" he asked knowing there was something more.

"And?" she countered then sat up." I just finished decorating the house, and now we have to add a nursery?!"

"Seriously?" he gave her a skeptical look.

"Yes! I don't even know what a nursery should look like! I can't raise a child! I can't even walk on a smooth surface without falling to my death! How am I going to be able to carry a child in my arms, when I can't even carry a box without it toppling over!"

"Well you do got a point there!" he jeered and ruffled her hair.

"Jake!" Bella whined.

"Okay okay. I understand all that, but you will learn! You're going to be a great mother! Bells,what is this really about?" he questioned softly. He knew that she always rambled when she was avoiding the truth.

"I'm still in college, and you just got a new job. We're so young Jake!" she said with a sigh.

"And," she spoke in a soft voice. "Charlie and Renee were my age when they had me. They got divorced a year later. I don't want that to happen to us," she finally said as her voice quivered.

"Bells, look at me," Jake said as he pulled her into his lap.

"Yeah?" she looked up as her tears threatened to spill over.

"We are not Charlie and Renee or Sam and Emily," he spoke right into her soul. "We're Jake and Bells. We'll get through this together. You're not going to get rid of me that easy." he chuckled then kissed her gently on the lips.

Bella threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He was right. They were not her parents or anyone else. They were just Jake and Bells. Two people who knew each other better than they knew themselves. No one on earth knew Bella the way Jake did. No one on earth loved her the way Jake did.

"Bells," Jake said between kisses.

"Yes?" she looked up into his soft coal eyes.

"Thanks for making me a daddy," he smiled and kissed her head.

She laughed softly and leaned in to kiss his tender lips. "Thanks for making me a mommy. I love you."

"Forever." He replied.

Jacob then cradled her in his arms and placed his chin on her head. Bella rested her back on his chest and sighed contentedly. This is how she wanted to remain forever - husband and wife, daddy and mommy, Jake and Bells.


End file.
